Avery Malfoy
by Tiger97
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy känner vi ju alla till, men det här handlar om hans lillasyster Avery. Hon upptäcker att hon är kär i, enligt hennes familj, fel person. En mugglarfödd tjej.


Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Det här händer inte! Jag springer skräckslaget upp mot Ravenclawtornet.

"Avery!" ropar någon men jag är så inne i mina tankar att jag inte ens saktar in.

"Avery Malfoy, STANNA!" vrålar personen då. Nu hör jag henne och jag stannar framför min vän, Fiona Stevens, och stirrar andfått på henne.

"Vad?" väser jag.

"Wow, här är en tjej som vaknat på fel sida sängen", säger hon med höjda ögonbryn. Jag himlar med ögonen. "Vad håller du på med?" frågar hon sedan. "Flyr du från din bror?"

Ännu en gång himlar jag med ögonen. Scorpius har visserligen retat mig otroligt mycket sedan mitt första år och jag blev indelad i Ravenclaw istället för Slytherin, men jag _flyr_ aldrig från honom.

"Nej, jag behöver bara lämna tillbaka en bok till biblioteket innan det stänger", ljuger jag ihop. Okej, jag erkänner. Jag är riktigt dålig på att ljuga.

"Öh, går din klocka rätt?" frågar Fiona. "Eller är det kanske huvudet det är något fel på? Klockan är sju. Biblioteket stänger tio. Säger allt det här dig något?"

Jag himlar med ögonen en tredje gång och byter samtalsämne. Quidditch. Det var bra för hon går genast igång och berättar om någon match hon var på i julas. Och på sättet hon berättar det kommer det nog ta flera år innan hon är färdig. Det ger mig tid att tänka över mitt problem. Mina föräldrar var riktigt förbannade när jag blev insorterad i Ravenclaw. Men efter fem år har de kommit över det. Jag tror att de bara är väldigt glada över att jag inte är i Gryffindor. Men nu börjar jag bli orolig över att jag har fått mer-än-vänner-känslor för en person. Det är verkligen inte bra! Mina föräldrar kommer faktiskt döda mig, eftersom den här personen är en hufflepuffare… en mugglarfödd… och en tjej. Dun dun duuuun. Helvete! Jag har misstänkt det länge, men på sista tiden kan jag inte förneka det längre. Hon heter Natalie Davies och jag blev vän med henne för två år sedan, i vårt tredje år. Men nu kan jag inte låta bli att kolla på henne då och då. Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta åt alla hennes dåliga skämt. Hon ser väldigt bra ut, i alla fall enligt mig, med ganska långt mörkt hår, bruna ögon, långa ögonfransar och välformade ögonbryn. Som man kanske förstår stirrar jag mest på hennes ansikte. Mest ögonen. _Åh, sluta nu!_ Men jag kan inte sluta.

Veckorna går och jag blir mer och mer medveten om mina känslor för den är tjejen. Jag blir faktiskt mer och mer deprimerad. Men när jag sätter mig vid Ravenclawbordet en morgon, ser jag att hon stirrar på mig. Jag möter hennes blick och hon tittar bort, rodnande. _Rodnande!_ Hon rodnar! Jag försöker lugna ner mig, kanske rodnade hon bara för att hon blev påkommen med att titta på mig. Fast det vore ju konstigt, i och med att vi faktiskt är vänner. Och varför skulle hon titta på mig i första taget? Men jag försöker trots allt att inte få några förhoppningar.

"Oj, förlåt!" säger jag när jag springer rakt in i någon. Hon vänder sig om och jag dör nästan. Det är Natalie Davies.

"Äsch, det gör inget", säger hon med lite röda kinder. Jag känner också hur mitt ansikte hettas upp.

"Jo, föresten", säger hon snabbt. "Kan du hjälpa mig med den där trolldrycksuppgiften? Jag fattar verkligen inte vad professor Iris snackade om."

"Öh, visst. Absolut. I biblioteket? Ikväll vid åtta tiden?"

"Ja, det blir bra. Tack så jätte mycket!"

"Inga problem", mumlar jag och skyndar mig därifrån.

Fem i åtta kommer jag till biblioteket. Natalie är redan där, längst bort i hörnet. Jag tar mig dit och ler glatt mot henne. Jag får ett minst lika glatt leende tillbaka.

"Ännu en gång; tack så mycket för att du hjälper mig", säger hon när jag slår mig ner mittemot henne.

"Inga problem", säger jag igen eftersom jag har fått hjärnsläpp av hennes skönhet. Snabbt drar jag upp böcker, pergament, fjäderpenna och bläck. Jag börjar med att försöka förklara vad brygden gör och sedan går vi in på receptet. Ibland tror jag faktiskt att hon inte lyssnar utan bara sitter och tittar på mig. Då rodnar jag alltid. Vi sitter där en lång stund och tillslut märker jag att vi är ensamma. Jag kollar på klockan medan Natalie skriver en sista mening. Fem i tio.

"Så där!" säger hon stolt och sätter den sista punkten omsorgsfullt. "Klar!"

"Bra", ler jag. "Det gick ju bra."

Hon ler och nickar. Jag reser mig upp och börjar packa ner mina saker i väskan. Hon gör samma sak. Mina händer darrar lite och jag tappar fjäderpennan jag håller i. Jag dyker snabbt nerpå golvet och tar upp den. När jag ställer mig upp igen finner jag mig plötsligt väldigt nära Natalie. Våra näsor nuddar nästan varandra. Jag drunknar nästan i hennes vackra ögon. Samtidigt och otroligt långsamt, dras våra läppar mot varandra. De möts och fyrverkerier avfyras. Inte bokstavligen, men ni vet vad jag menar. Hennes läppar är varma och mjuka och jag vill aldrig dra mig ifrån dem. Men tillslut måste vi det ändå, för vi kan knappt andas. Jag ler och det gör hon med.

"Ses i astronomitornet vid midnatt?" frågar hon i en viskning. Jag nickar och hon försvinner ut ur biblioteket.

Allt jag kan säga är att den natten var fantastisk! Vi satt och pratade hela tiden. Eller ja, mellan kyssarna, alltså. Jag fick reda på mer om henne och hon vet nu om att det här behöver vara så topptopphemligt som det går. Om min bror får reda på det här är jag dödens. Men vi klarade oss bra till sommarlovet. Dagen innan vi skulle åka hem tog vi farväl här uppe i astronomitornet. Nu är det sommar och jag är riktigt uttråkad. Det finns ingenting att göra i herrgården. Ett par gånger har jag lyckats smyga ut mitt i natten och träffat Natalie. Men träffarna har varit alldeles för korta och alldeles för få. Jag kan inte vänta tills jag får komma tillbaka till skolan. Men vänta fick jag. Tillslut kom den första september. Vi träffades på tåget, men ville inte verka allt för misstänksamt så vi hälsade helt enkelt på varandra, som vilka vänner som helst. Men efter festmåltiden, sent på natten, träffades vi i astronomitornet. Efter flera timmar av pratande och kyssande vågade jag säga det.

"Jag älskar dig, Natalie."

Jag höll andan och kollade på stjärnorna under det korta ögonblick det tog för henne att svara.

"Jag älskar dig också, Avery."

Året som följde var det bästa hittills. I och för sig var lektionerna betydligt svårare och på FUTT nivå, men nästan varje kväll träffades jag och Natalie. Oftast i astronomitornet, eftersom det alltid var tomt där och en väldigt fin utsikt. Vi stannade båda på skolan till jul. Det var härligt eftersom vi kunde tillbringa hela dagar tillsammans. Och Scorpius var fortfarande omedveten om allt.

"Kom igen, Avery!"

"Men tåget går snart…"

"Ja men det går fort. Jag vill bara ta farväl på riktigt. Jag menar vi kommer inte ses på hela sommaren!"

"Okej."

Jag följer med Natalie in i en mörk korridor. Alla andra är ute och väntar på vagnarna. Vi är helt ensamma. Natalie lägger händerna runt min nacke. Jag lutar mig mot henne och vi kysser varandra. Ett bra tag senare drar jag mig ut ur kyssen och fyller lungorna med luft. Men då ser jag någon som försvinner runt hörnet. Jag rusar ditåt och ser en omisskännlig blond kalufs försvinna ner för trappan. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Natalie står plötsligt bredvid mig.

"Var det…?"

"Ja", svarar jag. "Jag är så död."

Hela tågresan är jag jättenervös. Jag sitter längst ut på sättet och verkar inte kunna höra mina vänners diskussion över huvud taget. När vi tillslut når perrongen störtar jag av för att hitta Scorpius före han hittar våra föräldrar. Tyvärr hittar jag dem alla tre samtidigt. Tyst svärande går jag fram till dem och försöker vara som vanligt. När mamma och pappa vänder ryggen mot oss ger jag Scorpius en bäst-för-dig-att-du-håller-käft-blick. Men han bara flinar åt mig. Jag ber till gud att han inte tänker berätta något. Men det är säkert onödigt. Scorpius skulle älska att se mig bli utkastad ur familjen. Men han säger ingenting på hela dagen. Jag är lättad men vet att han närsomhelst kommer berätta för dem. Och mycket riktigt. När jag sitter vid mitt skrivbord och skriver ett brev till Natalie, kommer han in.

"Vet du vad ordet 'knacka' innebär?" frågar jag surt.

"Vet du vad ordet 'lesbisk' innebär?" frågar han, elakt flinande.

"Du får inte säga något till mamma och pappa!"

Men han har redan vänt sig om och börjar gå nedför trappan. Jag skyndar mig efter. Våra föräldrar sitter i vardagsrummet och när Scorpius stegar in, tittar de upp.

"Jag såg…" börjar han.

"Håll tyst!" väser jag.

"Tvinga mig", säger han och drar fram sin trollstav. "Jag såg Avery kyssa en smutsskalle."

Min pappa hoppar upp på fötter.

"Du gjorde vad då?" frågar han mig ursinnigt.

"Men vänta, det är inte ens det värsta", säger Scorpius skadeglatt och ignorerar mina häftiga huvudskakningar. "Hon kysste var en _tjej_."

Det ser ut som om ögonen ska ramla ut ur skallen på min pappa.

"DU GJORDE VAD DÅ?" vrålar han. "HUR VÅGAR DU SOM EN RENBLODIG MALFOY GÅ RUNT OCH KYSSA SMUTSSKALLAR?! OCH FRAMFÖR ALLT KVINNLIGA SÅDANA DYNGHÖGAR…"

Det här är nog det dummaste jag kan göra i den här situationen, men jag är så rasande att jag inte bryr mig.

"NATALIE ÄR INGEN DYNGHÖG! HON ÄR VÄNLIG OCH SMART _OCH HON_ _ÄR VÄLDIGT BRA PÅ ATT KYSSAS!_"

Pappa ser ut som om han hade fått en dunkare i magen. Mamma, däremot, är väldigt vit i ansiktet och ser ut som om hon kommer svimma. Jag slänger ett öga på Scorpius också; han ser ganska konstig ut faktiskt. Liksom äcklad, skadeglad och, om jag inte misstar mig, lite, _lite _imponerad.

"Det är du som är dynghögen!" väser jag åt min pappa efter en kort paus. Jag tror ärligt talat att han är på väg att slå till mig, men han förvånar mig. Han bara stirrar på mig med sina kalla grå ögon.

"Ut! UT!" vrålar han.

Det behöver han inte säga två gånger. Jag rusar upp för trappan, slänger upp dörren till mitt rum och letar efter en mantel med blicken. Jag hittar den och slänger den på mig. På vägen till fönstret nappar jag tag om en penningpåse och kontrollerar att min trollstav är kvar i fickan. Försiktigt, men kvickt, klättrar jag ner på marken och skyndar mig därifrån. Jag transfererar mig till Natalies hus. Eller tja, en bit därifrån. Hennes föräldrar är ju mugglare och skulle säkert inte gilla att någon dök upp ur tomma luften rakt framför dem. Så jag går sista biten och märker att det faktiskt är ganska sent. Jag kommer till att fundera på varför Scorpius väntade så länge med att avslöja mig. Han kunde ju lika gärna ha berättat det direkt. Varför vänta? Men han har faktiskt förvånat mig mycket den här dagen. Det uttrycket hans ansikte visade, till exempel. Jag är nästan hundra procent säker på att jag såg aningen beundran bakom hånleendet. Han skulle aldrig våga säga något sådant till pappa. Nu efteråt är jag faktiskt mycket glad att jag gjorde det. Allt jag sa är sant. Han är en dynghög. Och Natalie är en ängel. Just den ängeln ser jag innanför ett fönster, i ett lågt vitt hus. Hon sitter vid sitt skrivbord, som står vid fönstret. Jag smyger fram och knackar försiktigt på rutan. Hon hoppar två meter upp i luften och vänder sig skräckslaget om. Men när hon ser mig ler hon. Hon ler med hela ansiktet. Speciellt med ögonen. Hon verkar inte ens undra vad jag gör här. Hon är sådan:

_Helt fantastisk._


End file.
